Child of my dawn
by Dakotagirl
Summary: Les parents d'Hermione sont morts. Rogue est blessé. Un Auror est chargé de veiller sur Hermione. Hermione se lieratelle avec l'un de ses protecteurs ?


**Auteur : The last Angel**

**Distributrice : Jorajho**

**Tout à appartient à JK Rowling…**

**Je n'écris pas tellement mais j'ai tenu à publier la fic d'une amie, que je trouve très bien. Je lui transmettrais toutes vos reviews. Biz Jorajho**

**Bonne lecture…**

**NE TIENT PAS COMPTE DU T.6**

**Child of my dawn**

**1-**

Tout tournait. Les sons l'atteignaient distordus et les mots prononcés ne pénétraient pas la brume de son esprit. Il voyait tout à travers une vitre, un monde déformé et tordu.

-« Severus…morts…parents…vous l'avez sauvée… »

Il se cramponnait à son siège, se perdait dans la vision des lèvres qui remuaient.

« Ca va ?...Se-v-e-ruu-s… »

Les mots traînaient en longueur et il sombra.

Il avait un mal de chien à l'épaule et une douleur atroce lui vrillait la tête.

« Il revient à lui Albus… »

Le visage d'Albus Dumbledore était penché sur lui, anxieux.

L'infirmerie. Il reconnaissait l'endroit à présent. L'endroit réservé aux faibles. Il n'était pas faible…

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, ce qui lui coûta un effort gigantesque.

« Non…non, Professeur Rogue, allongez-vous ! »

Il voulut crier qu'il se sentait bien, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Sa voix refusait de sortir, recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme glacée de terreur.

« Rassurez-vous Severus, tout danger est écarté… »

« Prenez encore un peu de potion tranquillisante… »

La mélodie des voix se mélangeait. L'infirmière avait la voix du directeur et vice et versa. Il était fatigué, immensément las.

« Votre bras est encore douloureux c'est normal…mais ça va passer… Vous êtes un héros, reposez-vous… »

« Oui du repos…beaucoup de repos… »

« Hermione Granger ? »

La jeune femme leva la tête à l'appel de son nom. Ses yeux la brûlaient et elle n'aperçu qu'une haute silhouette. Trop de larmes.

« Je suis Ermès Bannen, je suis auror, je vais devoir vous protéger, jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à Poudlard… »

Elle ferma les yeux. Non ne plus pleurer, ne pas pleurer devant un inconnu. Pleurer. Juste déverser son chagrin jusqu'à la lie.

Il lui tendit un mouchoir brodé.

« Je sais ce que vous avez vécu, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas…Je vais essayer de vous aider autant que je pourrais, Miss… »

« Votre voix est jeune… » Elle ne trouvait que cela à dire.

« Je suis jeune… »

Minerva Macgonagall faisait les cents pas, frénétiquement, oubliant toute sa rigidité habituelle. Quand Dumbledore apparut, elle tenta de ne rien faire paraître sur son visage.

« Comment va Miss Granger…et Severus ? »

Chaque ride sur le visage du directeur formait un profond sillon à la lueur des chandelles. Cela aurait pu être pire, mais cela aurait pu tellement mieux se passer.

« Miss Granger n'est pas blessée…physiquement, elle est en sécurité…quant à Severus, il s'en ai sorti une fois de plus…mais il mène un étrange ballet avec la mort…J'ai peur pour lui. Qu'arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Peut-être que j'en demande trop…à vous tous… »

Elle tressaillit. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai.

« Ne dites pas ça. Je vous en supplie. Ils sont sains et saufs… »

« Oui…Pourriez-vous attendre Miss Granger ? Elle doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre… »

Elle plongea ses pupilles, orbes de compassion dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, Albus. »

Hermione épongeait ses yeux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais ils étaient intarissables, tels une source déchaînée. Même les paupières fermées, elle pouvait voir ses parents, sans vie, incrustés à contre jour dans sa rétine. Souvenir phosphorescent. Plaie béante, pas prête de se refermer. Hier. Hier, ils étaient encore là. Encore là.

Ermès avait le regard fixé sur sa jeune protégée, tellement fragile, il pouvait craindre qu'elle se brise aux moindres cahots de la diligence. Lui était orphelin, il pouvait sentir sa douleur. Il pensait que son silence devait être respecté, elle n'avait pas encore envie de parler. Pas encore.

Il était jeune, il l'avait dit, à vingt-six ans, il pouvait se vanter d'être un des meilleurs aurors du pays. Mais il ne pouvait pas se vanter. Son existence était tenue secrète, cachée, comme la tache ineffaçable qu'il était. Fils illégitime d'un ministre de la magie qui avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances mystérieuse. Ermès n'existait pas à part entière, c'est pour ça qu'il était Auror, pour qu'enfin on le reconnaisse.

Le seul à qui il avait donné son entière confiance. A jamais. Le seul.

Hermione essaya de fixer son attention sur un point fixe, alors son regard se calla devant elle. Ermès quelque chose. Il était grand, jeune mais ses yeux n'avaient pas son âge. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un blond foncé, noués en catogan et deux yeux mauves, enfin elle en avait l'impression. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était qu'il portait des vêtements de moldu plutôt en mauvais état. Une chemise de lin blanc à jabot, un pantalon noir et des bottes, il avait l'air de sortir du dix-huitième siècle. Pathétique.

Après cette pensée, elle détourna la tête, honteuse. Il la protégeait, elle ne pouvait pas le juger.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées voguèrent jusqu'à celui qui l'avait empêché de connaître le même sort que ses parents. Rogue. Il n'y croyait pas encore. Mais il avait reçu un doloris à sa place et l'avait emmené loin des ses bourreaux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire…

La diligence s'arrêta en douceur dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle était de nouveau chez elle.

A suivre…

**Pour ceux(celles) qui se posent la question, ce sera un Rogue/Hermione et un Ermès/surprise…**

**Appuyez vite sur go !**

**Bizzzz**


End file.
